


Maid Gautier

by Sylvain_is_a_puppy (Lunaticality)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut, That maid outfit in DLC, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaticality/pseuds/Sylvain_is_a_puppy
Summary: Sylvain and Felix went to hire *that* battalion, after which Sylvain decided to borrow their outfits.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Maid Gautier

Hiring battalions was a chore Felix could live without. The tent was too cramped for its own good, always filled to the brim with different groups sitting around and way too many people chattering at the same time. The second he stepped inside that battalion guild, Felix felt his head could explode. He couldn’t grasp how Byleth managed to do it, navigating a narrow path through the crowds with utter poise, going through each unit’s leader while carefully jotting down stats and prices. Felix wondered why he even agreed to come. He should have just waited outside.

He crossed his arms impatiently, eyes floating to the only thing that remotely interested him. Sylvain was looking over professor’s shoulder as they went down a list of some sort; he pointed at the paper in Byleth’s hands and the two seemed to be discussing something. When the exchange was over, his professor nodded and walked off to negotiate with the guild’s owner. Sylvain had his back towards Felix, and Felix followed his gaze to see what new battalion they had decided to hire.

The most peculiar kind, as it turned out. A group of maids in their classic uniform of black dress and white apron, finished with frilly headdress and white stockings. They looked completely out of place, their meticulously tailored outfits too delicate and pristine to be on the battlefield. But they also looked a bit intimating, perhaps for the exact same reason; Felix would not flinch at an enemy battalion full of tough-looking warriors, but he’d surely think twice if someone showed up with a bunch of well-dressed maids.

Felix moved a few steps forward so he was standing right next to Sylvain. He cast a glance sideways and sure enough, the notorious playboy was staring unblinkingly at the maids. Felix rolled his eyes. Good thing Byleth was there; if Sylvain went back to the council to report on the new hire that was a battalion of women wearing maid outfits, he’d be thrown right out the window, and no one would even bother to check if the unit has good stats.

But still, that stare was a little too intense for Felix’s liking. He took another look at the group of girls and tried to figure out what on earth was so stare-worthy.

The dresses were rather conservative and had an air of old-fashioned elegance to them, with high collars, cuffed long sleeves and a full skirt that fell well below the knees, lifted into a perfect parasol shape by what Felix could only assume to be fluffy petticoat underneath. The shoulder design was impressive too, the ruffles on the apron’s stripes perked up nicely and domed over the shoulders, its shape reminding Felix of the pauldrons of a wyvern rider.

“You’d look good in it.”

Felix didn’t mean to blurt it out loud like that; it was more of a murmur to himself, and he wasn’t sure if Sylvain heard him over the noises in the background.

But judging by the way he turned to look at him with wide eyes, Sylvain did.

In his peripheral vision Felix caught glimpse of a funny look on the taller man’s face. But before either of them could say anything, their professor came back and made a gesture for them to head out.

That was the end of it, or so Felix thought. Byleth included the new battalion in his military expenditure reports at the next council’s meeting. It did have good stats, so despite the unconventional appearances, no one thought more of it.

When Sylvain stopped him in front of his room, Felix had no idea what it was for. He had fully intended to walk past it as they were heading for Sylvain’s room to spend the night, like they always did, mainly for its location at the end of the hallway and the false illusion of some kind of privacy. He did not expect a revisit to their short exchange weeks ago.

Sylvain didn’t look particularly uneasy. With one palm still pressed against Felix’s chest, he let out a small laugh as if he had just thought of something funny. “Remember what you said about the maid outfit the other day?” He smiled, with an unusual mixture of half embarrassment and half amusement, “I got one of those. I can put it on if you’d like.”

Felix must have made a really dumb face at that, because Sylvain’s almost cracked up and tried to hide his stupid giggling by covering his mouth, amusement clearly overriding embarrassment now. He eventually got it under control and put his hand down, but his lips still twitched as he visibly struggled to not break into one of his most annoying grins. He raised an eyebrow at Felix, pointing him to the question hanging in the air.

Felix blinked quickly; this really came out of nowhere, and to be honest he wasn’t very clear on what _exactly_ was Sylvain suggesting, or why he found his own proposal so goddamn funny.

“Sure,” Felix muttered, because why not, seemed like it wouldn’t hurt _him_ , at the very least.

“No, Felix, not ‘sure’,” Sylvain let out an exasperated sigh even though his lips still tugged upwards, “do you want me to, yes or no?”

Felix felt heat climbing up his face as he gave the question some serious thoughts. And of course, out of this entire time now was when Sylvain chose to feel shy about it too, a sweet apricot painted his cheeks as he lowered his lashes and peeked at Felix.

“Okay, fine, _yes_ ,” Felix fumbled with his words, eyes trained on the man in front of him because how could he not, Sylvain is so pretty when he blushes.

Said pretty blush turned a shade darker under his stare. “Alright then, come to my room in twenty.” Sylvain slid his hand off to lightly squeeze Felix’s arm, before turning around and quickly disappearing into the end of hallway.

In typical Felix fashion, he tried to think of a meaningful way to spend what turned out to be the longest twenty minutes of his life. He paced around his room, but apart from stacking a handful of books lying on the desk, which took a total of five seconds, there was no more organizing to be done in his somewhat cold and barren living space. Caring for his sword was an option, but he didn’t want to smell like rust and oil afterwards. He then considered honing in on his latest brawling technique, which was possible even within the confines of his room, but soon realized that he was too distracted to get any real practice and just looked very silly punching the air.

Felix ended up doing nothing: he lied in bed at an angle where he could see the clock, and _waited_.

Why would it take twenty fucking minutes to put on a dress and an apron anyway?

Felix jolted up when the clock indicated that twenty- _two_ minutes had passed—because despite his prickly appearance Felix was still a gentleman, and he’d prefer not to rush his partner and allow some cushion time in case he needed it. Once the two extra minutes had transpired though, he promptly got to the front of Sylvain’s room and perked up his ears. He couldn’t hear anything that suggested movements, so he assumed Sylvain was ready and raised a hand up to knock on the door.

In retrospect, he probably should have taken a deep breath or something to mentally prepare himself, because when Sylvain opened that door, for once in his life Felix had to exert efforts to keep a straight face. He quickly covered his mouth and pretended to be coughing, but Sylvain knew him too well, his chestnut eyes already narrowing in suspicion.

There was a short pause. “ _Would you like to come in?_ ” Sylvain asked, over pronouncing each syllable to stress his annoyance.

Felix nodded. He quickly slid in and locked the door behind him.

With his back against the door, Felix could finally take a proper look at the thing of beauty before his eyes. The maid’s dress fit Sylvain snugly, its rigid high collars gave off a sense of austerity that was rarely associated with the ladies’ man, but it also suited him in a weird way, like an invitation to _open_. The puffed sleeves and flared ruffles extended his shoulder line while the apron hugged his narrow waist, accentuating the inverted triangle shape that made Sylvain’s form so attractive in the first place. It was quite the wonder how a maid’s uniform could bring out the masculinity in a body, the exact opposite of what it was designed to do.

Felix wasn’t wrong when he said Sylvain would look good in it. Hell, even the frilly headband worked well with his curly hair.

“If you laugh one more time, Felix,” still bitter about that initial reaction, Sylvain threatened as he crossed his arms, “I’m taking this off.”

“I won’t,” Felix murmured lowly, his gaze drifting down to the hem of the dress hanging just over Sylvain’s knees. The skirt puffed up nicely, revealing a perfect pair of stockinged legs. Felix exhaled forcibly like he had forgotten how to breathe, eyes hungrily soaking up the view, “Sylvain, you look…”

His chest fluttered with the nervous energy of someone frantically flipping through textbooks on exam day. Nice? Beautiful? Stunning?

“… _good_ ” was what he settled for, a little anticlimactic, but it was the word that felt right. Sylvain looked _so good_.

The taller man sniffed, unmoved. “Right, that’s why you laughed in my face.”

“Would you let it go?” Felix huffed, moving forward until he was almost pressed against the other’s chest, “I was just…surprised.” He offered his explanation in earnest as he placed both hands on the apron’s high waistband, slowly sliding them around Sylvain’s waist, feeling the delicate lacework as well as the firm muscles underneath. The touch was exquisite.

Upon closer look, there was some kind of gloss on Sylvain’s lips. With a subtle tint of warm rose and a watery shine, they looked plump and highly edible. Felix lifted his chin and carefully kissed around it, not wanting to mess anything up just yet. But the temptation was real, and as he played with the bow tied behind Sylvain’s back, it took all Felix’s reserve to not pull it open right then and there and just get on with it.

He wanted to enjoy this a little more, and it just so happened that self-control was one of Felix’s strongest suits. He forced his hands off of Sylvain and took a step back.

Once again Felix studied the thing of adoration in front of him, from the cutesy headdress amid fiery locks to Sylvain’s handsome features, his chiseled jaw line, and the mesmerizing shine over those lips. Felix considered his options, even though his head could only run at half speed.

“Would you serve me some tea?” He asked, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sylvain’s eyes widened at the request, then slowly narrowed back as he let out a soundless chuckle, just a light shaking of his chest. “ _Of course,_ ” he answered with a smirk, “though it’s quite late to be having tea.”

“Don’t worry,” Felix smirked back, “I won’t be sleeping any time soon.”

Sylvain actually laughed at that, half in amusement and half in exasperation, as he shook his head and turned away to fetch his tea set.

It was but an excuse to stare, so Felix pulled out Sylvain’s chair from under the desk, sat down, and stared. The gathered fabric twirled around Sylvain’s waist with every turn of his body; the hem of the dress bounced playfully off a cloud of underskirt as he moved briskly around the room and busied himself with the preparation of tea.

Despite the unusual outfit, Sylvain was calm and focused, occasionally casting a glance at Felix and catching his gaze, only to offer a small smile and return to his task, completely unfazed. He even chose to use magic for boiling water, which was a little dangerous given the confined space, but he controlled the flames with pinpoint precision and executed the whole thing with such an air of confidence that Felix couldn’t help but find him… _sexy_.

Felix loved those rare instances when Sylvain was bashful, because Sylvain being shy was the cutest thing, but the perfectly poised Sylvain made Felix’s heart pound faster in a wholly different fashion. It reminded him of the Sylvain on the battlefield, stripped completely of his good humor and all layers of pretense, just his raw and truest self, powerful, dangerous, unwavering.

And in all honesty, beyond gorgeous.

The crispy sound of water hitting porcelain snapped Felix back from his thoughts. He turned sideways to the source of the sound and watched amber-colored liquid pouring into the single cup standing on the desk. Clouds of steams rose from it, its fruity aroma floated in the air. They locked eyes through a thin puff of fragrant smoke. “You stopped staring. What distracted you?” Sylvain asked softly, gently putting down the tea pot.

“You.” Felix could only speak the truth.

A coy smile tugged at those glossy lips, “I see,” he looked away with that bashful smile like he was shy all of a sudden, “enjoy your tea, then.”

Felix took a sip. It was objectively quite nice and skillfully served, only that he wasn’t in the best mood to appreciate it. “It’s delicious,” he noted nonetheless.

“I’m glad.” Sylvain shifted his weight to lean against the desk, his hands folded nicely on top of the lacy apron. “Is there anything else you would like me to do, _master_?”

Felix didn’t miss the generous dose of sarcasm, but he liked the sound of it regardless. “I don’t know,” he took another long sip at his tea, “sing me a song?”

“Ha,” Sylvain barked out a small laugh, “I can sing if you want,” he slid one hand across the desk towards Felix, leaning forward in such a way that if Sylvain was a woman, he’d be making the highly suggestive gesture of squeezing his breasts together with his arms. By some miracle it still kind of worked, thanks in no small part to the high-waisted apron that wrapped tightly under his chest, lifting whatever he had into a fair resemblance of two humps.

Felix never saw a woman in Sylvain and never wanted to, but strangely enough, seeing him in that pose still did something to him. Sylvain crawled forwards along the edge of the desk like a cat approaching his prey, until he was hovering over Felix, their foreheads merely inches away. “I can think of a better use of my mouth, though,” he purred, “wouldn’t you agree, _master_?”

Felix hummed, “show me then.”

Sylvain scooted even closer to study Felix with half-lidded eyes, before finally leaning over and lightly pecking on his cheeks. “Like that,” Sylvain cocked his head with a wide grin, “what were _you_ thinking?”

With an impatient grunt Felix pulled the smug idiot off the desk and onto his laps, nearly knocking the teacup over in the process. He jerked Sylvain down by the collar, and devoured those juicy lips.

When they finally broke for air, the rosy gloss had been smeared into a beautiful disaster that Felix couldn’t tear his eyes away from. Sylvain looked hungry, like someone who just had a messy first bite of the feast to come. Felix rubbed those lips with the pad of his thumb, feeling the wet mix of make-up and spit and spreading it over the soft flesh. Sylvain’s lips parted naturally at the touch, trembling, desperate to be fed.

Felix was more than ready to oblige. His hand glided to the back of Sylvain’s head and pulled him down by the hair. Sylvain sunk obediently to his knees, his black skirt falling into a perfect circle over the floor around them. With long fingers he deftly undid the fastenings of Felix’s pants and eagerly claimed his meal.

The view would be ingrained on Felix’s mind, hopefully forever, of Sylvain kneeling in the maid’s dress with his pretty lips wrapped tightly around Felix’s cock, his head and neck moving elegantly in circular motion as he sucked at Felix’s length and slid it down his throat.

Felix could feel the blood in his body rushing downwards to full hardness and some more, pressure already pooling between his legs. His hand was still in Sylvain’s hair; he curled his fingers and played with the soft curly locks, gently petting Sylvain like a small beast that he owned. Sylvain hummed contently, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder at the head while caressing its sensitive underside with the tip of his tongue.

Sylvain was very good at it when he wanted to be and the sweet pool under Felix’s stomach was swelling too fast, but Sylvain seemed to understand, as he popped Felix’s cock out of his mouth, and instead moved to kiss and lick prettily at the now hardened flesh. He held it in both hands, stuck out his tongue and swiped it back and forth across the slit, sensuously licking up the precum. He smirked as he curled his tongue back and smeared the sticky substance over his mouth, playfully maneuvering it between lips and teeth.

It was more of putting on a show than offering real relief, and Felix recognized this bad habit of Sylvain’s to mess around instead of doing it properly when he really wanted something else. But the show was spectacular, now more than ever thanks to the outfit, so genuinely he could not complain. Felix huffed as Sylvain tried to balance Felix’s member on his nose while tracing the veins underneath with his tongue. “What do you want?” he asked, lightly pinching Sylvain’s cheeks.

The redhead pouted his lips together and landed an innocent, close-mouthed kiss on the tip of Felix’s length. “ _You_ ,” he winked with a mischievous smile.

Felix sighed, jerking his chin up, “come.”

Sylvain climbed up Felix’s legs until he was sitting on his lap, straddling him. Their lips crushed together like the opposite sides of an invisible magnet; Sylvain sucked hungrily into Felix’s mouth as he pressed himself against the other’s chest, rolling his hips impatiently to get some much-needed friction. But a lump of petticoat was caught in-between their bodies, a soft and voluminous barrier, making it difficult to grind on each other.

Sylvain grunted his frustration into Felix’s mouth. He was still squirming on the other’s lap even though the movement wasn’t granting him anything he wanted. Felix offered to help by grabbing Sylvain’s ass and pulling him closer, which worked a little in that they could now vaguely feel each other’s shape through the cloud of fabric, but that too was far from enough.

“Hold onto me.” Felix growled, and before the other could react, he got a firm grip of Sylvain’s thighs on each side and stood up from the chair. Sylvain made a startled sound, instinctively wrapping his legs around Felix’s waist as he was lifted into the air. He hung on tightly to his lover as he was carried across the room, then gently lowered onto the mattress.

“That was hot,” Sylvain bit into his lower lip with a seductive smile, kicking off his shoes and scooting up so that he was laying comfortably in bed, “I can’t remember the last time anyone carried me like that.”

“That’s because you are fucking heavy,” Felix sneered as he followed suit, climbing on top of him.

“Hey!”

There were no teeth in that protest as Sylvain’s hands eagerly snaked around Felix’s neck, “I wasn’t too heavy for you, though.”

“No. Not for me.”

Felix could barely finish the last syllable when Sylvain pulled him down, his tongue sneaking inside Felix’s mouth in search of his, twirling around it and gliding across the flat side of his tongue when they finally came into touch. Each move sent a warm, tickling feeling that Felix could only chase after; he held Sylvain’s cheeks in his palms and dived as deep as he could into the other’s mouth until the taste of his lover traveled through the tip of his tongue all the way to the back of his skull.

Sylvain groaned at being kissed so deeply, wrinkling up the sheets as he squirmed to let off the hot steams that Felix kept pouring into him, and the sounds he made was so blatant and full of naked desire that it aroused Felix to a dangerous degree. He grunted against the other’s lips; without breaking the kiss, Felix lowered one hand down to reach inside Sylvain’s skirt.

The sensation was strange and new to him, fumbling through a maze of puffy underskirt to find Sylvain’s legs and to caress them, his palm sliding across the smooth, heated flesh of Sylvain’s thighs while waves of silky fabric brushed against the back of his hand. It was Sylvain he was touching, and Felix could say with some confidence that he had seen and touched every single inch of that body, but the act of reaching under a skirt still felt so shameful that Felix couldn’t help but feeling like he was doing something immoral.

For some bizarre reason, it only turned him on even more. Felix indulged himself in the ungentlemanly behavior, his hand traveled even further to rub and squeeze at Sylvain’s inner thigh, eating up the sweet moans that Sylvain fed into his mouth. Sylvain’s legs shifted as if to get away from the invasive touch, but with nowhere else to run he ended up pressing his legs together and trapped Felix’s hand in between.

Felix released Sylvain’s lips and popped up on one elbow to admire his work. His hand rubbed circles in the secret space between Sylvain’s thighs, getting dangerously close to where it mattered only to teasingly brush over it. “Felix,” Sylvain panted, squeezing his legs tighter to try force that hand up, “ _Felix…_ ”

Felix acknowledged his soft plea with a hum and no intention to oblige. He admired Sylvain’s beautifully flushed face for a little longer, then lowered his gaze to see if he could see his own hand moving under the skirt because why not, that was a thing he had never seen before, and he was feeling _playful_ for once in his life. But again the petticoat softened the outline, and all Felix could see was a vague bump where his hand should be.

He decided that this thing had served its purpose and could only be an obstacle from now on; as such, it had to go. Felix probed inside the skirt with both hands all the way up to Sylvain’s hips until he found the elastic waistband, and in one smooth motion, pulled the underskirt out.

Without support the dress lost its volume and fell flat onto Sylvain’s body. He was still meticulously dressed, apron and all, only now there stood an indecent tent that was calling all the attention. Felix couldn’t help but smirking at the sight. He positioned himself between Sylvain’s legs and caught the hem of the dress, then slowly he slid his hands up those legs, pushing the skirt up along the away. The fabric gathered and raised like a curtain, revealing more and more of Sylvain’s stockinged legs.

The white fabric were stretched thin and wrapped tightly around Sylvain’s thighs, smooth to the touch in a wholly different fashion from bare skin. It softened the hard edges of the muscles but also accentuated their firm texture—Felix couldn’t explain how it worked, but it felt _incredible_. He spread his fingers wide like a star and touched as much as he could as his hands glided up, up to the edge of thigh-high stockings and over the metal clips to the suspenders, stopping right at the base of the eye-catching bulge.

Felix flipped the skirt up and there it was, the culprit that tented the dress, unrestrained and in plain view. Sylvain was wearing a lacy garter belt and nothing else.

“Wow,” Felix sneered, slowly dragging his fingers over the intricate lace that framed Sylvain’s bare erection, “say, have you been hard this whole time?” He climbed up to lean over Sylvain, blowing sweetly into his ears, “ _pervert_.”

Felix could see a shudder running through him. “ _You_ are the pervert that wants to see me in this.” Sylvain retorted in a low whisper.

To be fair, Felix only commented that Sylvain would look good in it and the rest was all Sylvain, but he wasn’t wrong.

Felix smirked, “true.” He reached over to the bedside table and fumbled in the drawer until he got hold of a small bottle. Sylvain made a tiny, impatient sound that nearly made Felix smile. He dived down again, this time taking Sylvain in his mouth.

Sylvain’s part was thick and Felix could only take in little more than the head without _really_ trying, but he used his tongue to make up for it, while he swiftly opened the bottle with one hand and poured oil over the other. He reached for Sylvain’s entrance and tentatively pressed into it. His finger slid right in.

Felix let out a silent sigh. “I thought twenty minutes were too long,” he popped Sylvain’s cock out of his mouth because he had to make this observation. A second finger went in smoothly as he spoke, “you could have left it to me. You know I love preparing you.” Felix probed around the warm inside, brushing deliberately against the place that guaranteed a reaction.

Sylvain’s back shot into a sensual arch, proving Felix’s point. He let out a string of frustrated whines, wiggling his waist to try get those fingers to the good spot again. His eyebrows furrowed tightly like he was actually suffering. “You…torture me,” he accused weakly.

Felix nodded as if to consider, “I do love torturing you.”

A third one slid in. Sylvain’s legs were wide open now, shamelessly exposing himself, his dripping cock bobbing from one side to the other as he rolled his hips and fucked himself onto Felix’s fingers. With his incessant panting and moaning, it was the most degenerate thing Felix had ever seen. “I’m ready,” Sylvain pleaded, locking eyes with his tormentor, “come on, Felix, put it in already.”

There must be something in that gaze, an admission that all this was for him and him only, that burned Felix from inside and made him scrape at the lacy belt with his fingernails, hard enough to pull out a few loose threads. “Do you have any idea,” he lowered his voice as he nibbled at the other’s earlobe, “of how long that twenty minutes felt like?” He steadied himself and twisted his fingers, forcing out another loud moan. “Te…ah…tell me all about it, Felix,” Sylvain gave him a feeble smile once the shot of pleasure had receded a little, “when you are _inside me_.”

Felix sniffed at the blatant request. He thought about the times when Sylvain was the tormentor and all the things he did to extract something similar from him. It was only fair that he reciprocates.

“Beg for it.” Felix commanded.

“Please fuck me.”

Sylvain blurted out with zero hesitation whatsoever, in such a nonchalant manner that both of them burst out laughing, Felix’s forehead dropping onto Sylvain’s chest as their bodies shook with the laughter.

“That trick doesn’t work on me, Felix.”

“It _is_ less fun when you are already so shameless.” Felix reached up to press a kiss on Sylvain’s collarbone, and felt the other’s hands closing in on him. It was weird to start laughing in the middle of sex, but it was also kind of nice, that they could share a tender moment like this even when both were literally aroused out of their freaking minds.

“Anything else you’d like me to say, _master_?” In a half-hearted attempt to restore the sexy atmosphere, Sylvain lifted a hand to his mouth and jokingly bit on one finger. It was meant to be dramatic and affected, but Felix found it attractive anyway.

“Tell me the dirtiest thing you know, then.” Felix’s fingers slid back inside, this time with purpose, twisting and scissoring to make sure that all was stretched well.

“I… _hmmm…_ ” a low groan slipped from Sylvain’s throat, his head flipping backward into the pillow, “the dirtiest…?” He covered his forehead as if to shield himself from having to use his brain, “I…I don’t know, Felix, I can’t think,” he whined, “I’m too horny to think right now.”

His other hand sneaked down as if to stroke himself but thought better of it mid-way, gliding pass his throbbing member to tug and scratch at the garter belt. He rubbed around it and into the crevice between his groin and thigh, anywhere but where it counted, because he knew better than touching himself without Felix’s permission. “Felix…” he murmured, fingertips extending and climbing up the other’s forearm, the featherlight touch a desperate plea.

“Good boy,” Felix tapped appreciatively on Sylvain’s hand. He pulled out his fingers and sat between Sylvain’s legs, admiring the view one last time before he took the bottle and rubbed more oil onto himself. The skirt had been flipped up, its black fabric spreading around them like an altar, and right in the middle was Sylvain’s entrance, the part that longed for a connection, offered to Felix on a silver platter.

This should be a sin, Felix thought, because the sight alone could corrupt a saint. He wouldn’t let anyone have a try, though. He leaned over and finally guided himself into the warmth of his love.

Felix had no experience before Sylvain and had always been the one receiving for the first few months, but ever since they started switching he had caught up rather quickly. Felix thought it was because he learns things fast, and it helps to know what it’s like to be on the other end. Sylvain said Felix was simply gifted at _any_ type of physical activity.

Regardless, Felix had since become dangerously good at fucking Sylvain. He takes pride in knowing his lover’s body like the back of his hand. He experiments and memorizes how Sylvain reacts to what kind of touch. He could easily rile Sylvain up and halt right before he reaches his peak, letting him calm down just a bit only to drive him up again. Felix suspected that he could keep Sylvain like that for hours, in a limbo of pleasure where he’s ever so close to the edge, but Felix hadn’t been so heartless as to actually try it.

With this lovely outfit Felix certainly wasn’t going to try tonight, not because he didn’t want to see his adorable maid squirming under him and screaming his name for hours—he wanted to, but it simply wasn’t going to happen.

It was a shame, because Sylvain looked _so fucking good_ that Felix didn’t want it to end. He hadn’t taken anything off Sylvain since the petticoat, and with each thrust Sylvain’s cock would hit the skirt that gathered over his stomach and bounce back, its thick, white liquid dripping obscenely onto the black fabric, covering it with dark spots of wet stain.

Felix’s eyes drifted to the place where they were connected, framed by delicate garter belt and stockings, to fully take in the lovely pink rim that sucked greedily at him, the wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh and Sylvain’s panting and moaning and screaming in pleasure, and Felix thought with a dark smirk that the House of Gautier can go fuck themselves, for trying to make Sylvain a stallion that produces crest babies, because this slut of a body is so much better at _taking_ it, taking _him_ , and _him alone_.

Felix didn’t know when he had bent Sylvain in half nor when did his pace become so frantic. “ _You’re mine_ ,” he growled into the other’s ear, roughly pulling the collar open to bite into Sylvain’s neck, and with pulsating veins beating against his tongue he felt the telltale tensing in the body beneath him, then a sweetly high-pitched moan and a shudder, followed by a spurt of hot liquid filling the narrow space between them. He thrusted into Sylvain a few more times and as a final possessive streak, released fully inside him.

When his mind slowly drifted back from the euphoric white noise, Felix found himself collapsed on top of Sylvain, his face pressed against the other’s chest and Sylvain’s arms wrapped around him. Felix hummed contently, allowing himself to be swallowed up in his very comfortable human blanket.

A soft thing was pressed onto his forehead. “That was _so good_ ,” Sylvain sounded a little breathless; he kissed Felix again and Felix could feel the smile on those lips spreading wider, “totally worth it.”

“What, you thought it wasn’t gonna be worth it?”

“I’m trying to compliment you, Felix, give me a break.”

More and more kisses fell upon him, and with them a stupidly pink, happy bubble that blew up inside his chest. “You look really nice.” Felix muttered without looking up.

Sylvain chuckled, pressing even more kisses all over him. Felix wanted to tilt his chin up so he could get one on the lips too, but that was the moment when some cold, sticky liquid had finally soaked through his night shirt and was now touching his skin. Felix dragged himself up with a sigh, “let’s get you out of this.”

He helped Sylvain take off the dress and roughly wiped themselves clean with the apron. “These will come off, right?” Felix eyed the dark stains on the garments before tossing them on the floor.

“Oh?” Sylvain made an amused sound, hooking one arm around Felix’s neck to pull him close, “want to see me dressed up again?”

“Why, yes.” Felix admitted. He dipped down to claim his kiss.

“I’m sure they’ll come off,” Sylvain whispered with a coy smile, “if not I’ll just dye it in a different color.”

An array of options flashed through Felix’s mind. Sylvain would look lovely in red. Or maybe a dark teal. “How come they have a dress in your size?” He lied down next to him and scooted closer to bury himself inside the other’s arms. Sylvain’s skin was hot, and it felt nice.

“I asked Mercedes to tailor it for me.”

Felix groaned in pain. They really need to stop asking that poor woman for blatantly sex-related favors. For this one, though, the only thing he could do now is to make more use out of it, so that her suffering was not in vain.

“I’m afraid I’ll have you wear this to have tea with me from now on.”

Sylvain laughed, “sure, maybe I’ll even wear it out since you like it so much.”

Felix sniffed. He hated the idea of other people seeing Sylvain like that, but he knew Sylvain was only joking.

He felt the other’s hand tracing a curvy path up his back, turning over his shoulder and around the neck to get hold of his chin, gently tilting it up so that they were facing each other. He had a feeling where this was going.

“Felix,” as expected, Sylvain flashed his most innocent, heart-melting smile, “would you wear it for me, too?”

“It won’t fit.” Felix answered quickly, brushing Sylvain’s hand away and burying his face in the crevice between pillow and Sylvain’s neck so that he didn’t have to see those puppy eyes.

“But I’ll get you a new one.” Sylvain answered brightly.

“Don’t you dare ask her again.”

“I’ll ask someone else.”

Sylvain gave him a light shake on the shoulder, but Felix refused to come out, “can’t hear you, I’m asleep.”

“ _Felix,_ ” Sylvain whimpered, stroking his hair and nuzzling sweetly against his ear, “I really want to see you in it. You’ll look _so_ pretty. Please, Fe? Do it for me?”

“Still asleep.”

He felt Sylvain’s legs wrapping around him under the blanket, “ _Felix—_ ” The stupid, childish whiney sounds that came out of this grown-ass man was so incredibly annoying and yet utterly adorable in Felix’s ears, and that was how he knew he had fallen way too deep. “Go to sleep, Sylvain.” Felix mumbled. Warm and satisfied, the sweet slumber was washing over him now.

“Will you wear it for me?”

“……”

“Felix? Please?”

“……”

“You’ll look so lovely in it.”

“…I don’t want to look lovely.”

“But _I_ want you to look lovely,” Sylvain squeezed Felix with all four limbs like a clingy cub. The places where their skins touched were melting together. “Just for me, Fe.”

As the low whisper rumbled down his spine, the pink little bubble quietly blew up again. With him Sylvain always got what he wanted, and honestly Felix didn’t know why he even bothered putting up any fight at all. They both knew how this would end.

He sighed. “ _Fine,_ ” he muttered what he hoped would be the last word he had to say for the day, his mind already half-way immersed in a warm sea of slumber.

“……”

“……”

“Felix?”

He wouldn’t have heard the tiny whisper, if the thundering of Sylvain’s heartbeats hadn’t been grasping at his consciousness and keeping him awake.

“…what now?” he grunted.

“I can’t stop thinking…about how pretty you’d look in that dress.”

“ _Sylvain_ ,” Felix stuck one arm out and smacked the stupid redhead, “ _go to sleep!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I really love FE3H's maid outfits and I'm 100% convinced that Sylvain would look amazing in it.


End file.
